A touch panel is an input unit for detecting a location of a finger of a user or a tool when the finger or the tool contacts it. Touch panels are classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an InfraRed (IR) type, a Surface Acoustic Wave (SAW) type, an ElectroMagnetic (EM) type, and an ElectroMagnetic Resonance (EMR) type according to their operating and detecting principles.
A touch panel generally includes a sensor layer for detecting a contact of an input source (for example, a finger and a stylus pen) and is connected to a control unit through wiring electrodes. The control unit detects contact by the input unit and determines a location of the contacted portion of the touch panel.
In a process of forming a wiring electrode on a light shielding layer, the wiring electrode is partially or entirely unformed due to a defect in the light shielding layer. Accordingly, a line resistance of the wiring electrode may increase and the wiring electrode may be open-circuited and transmission of a signal applied to the sensor layer or output from the sensor layer may be delayed or lost, thereby adversely influencing touch sensitivity and operation speed. Further, due to a defect in the light shielding layer, it is difficult to form a fine wiring electrode on the light shielding layer.
The light shielding part may be manufactured through a Black Matrix (BM) method and a printing method. The light shielding part manufactured through the BM method provides a very flat and uniform surface and has no open circuit related errors in wiring, but a color realized through the BM method is limited to black. The printing method can realize various colors since ink is used, but wiring having a uniform surface may not be easily manufactured since a surface formed by the printing method is rough and many boss defects exist on the surface.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.